Friendship Is Number One
by raemi.han
Summary: 'Aku tak ingin persahabatan ku dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung hancur begitu saja hanya karena perkara cinta… Karena aku sangat menyanyangi Kyuhyun dan Minnie hyung... Aku tak ingin kehilangan sahabat-sahabat ku… Gomawo Hae-ah… Saranghae…'


Friendship Is Number One

Title : Friendship Is Number One

Genre : Friendship, Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Rating : T

Length : Oneshoot

Pairing :

Lee Donghae a.k.a Donghae

Lee Hyukjae a.k.a Eunhyuk

Cho Kyuhyun a.k.a Kyuhyun

Lee Sungmin a.k.a Sungmin

WARNING : YAOI, BOYXBOY, BL, Shouneun-ai, Love/Hate, Mild-language, romance fail!, Klise, TYPOS(maybe), GAJE, dll

DISCLAIMER : SEMUA TOKOH YANG TERDAPAT DALAM FANFIC INI HANYA MILIK TUHAN DAN KEDUA ORANG TUANYA. TERKECULAI, FF INI HANYA PUNYA SAYA SEORANG ^^

Summary : _'Hal-hal lemah dan kotor yang ada dalam diriku…_

_Semua nya telah mencair karena__**nya**_

_Selama ini, aku selalu ingin di mengerti oleh seseorang…_

_Meski kelihatan nya tertawa, tapi di dalam hati ku aku menangis_

_Tapi kini, aku sudah tidak apa-apa_

_Aku sudah meng-ikhlaskan nya…_

_Aku tak ingin persahabatan ku dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung hancur begitu saja hanya karena perkara __**cinta**__…_

_Karena aku sangat menyanyangi Kyuhyun dan Minnie hyung_

_Aku tak ingin kehilangan sahabat-sahabat ku…_

_Gomawo Hae-ah… Saranghae…'_

Author Note : saya tidak tau apakah judul fanfic ini sesuai dengan isi nya atau tidak, yang jelas judul ini terlintas begitu saja di otak saya. Saya memikirkan fanfic ini siang dan malam, jadi saya _**SANGAT MENGHARAPKAN**_ _**RIVIEW**_ dari para READERS sekalian. Oleh karena itu, **DON'T FORGET to Read, and Commeent **

Jeongmal Kamshahamnida~ 

HAPPY READING

"Mianhae ne Hyukkie-ah! Gara-gara aku, kau jadi harus ikut membereskan perpustakaan." Ucap seorang namja ber rambut merah yang sedang memasukan beberapa buku ke dalam sebuah rak buku raksasa di perpustakaan sekolah yang berada di lantai dua.

"Gwaenchana… lagi pula akan lebih cepat selesai jika di kerjakan ber dua kan?" Ujar seorang namja ber rambut pendek hitam yang sama-sama berada dalam perpustakaan itu sambil membawa beberapa buku ke dalam sebuah kotak besar.

Sudah hampir dua jam mereka membereskan perpustakaan. Mulai dari membersihkan rak-rak buku, menyapu lantai nya, mengelap meja-meja yang penuh debu, membereskan buku-buku yang tidak tersusun rapih, dan memindahkan buku-buku yang tergeletak sembarangan pada tempat nya semula.

"hahh~ hahhh~~ Akhirnya selesai juga!" Teriak namja ber rambut hitam kegirangan.

"ini." namja ber rambut merah itu menyodorkan sebuah sapu tangan pada namja berambut hitam.

"Gomawo." namja ber rambut hitam itu meraih sapu tangan yang di berikan oleh namja ber rambut merah.

"Ani, seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Gomawo~" namja ber rambut merah itu membungkuk kan badan nya.

"Yack! Apa yang kau lakukan? Ayo, tegak kan kembali badan mu!" namja ber rambut merah itu kembali menegak kan badan nya.

"Tak perlu sampai seperti itu, kita ini sahabat bukan?"

"Ne, kau benar." Ujar namja ber rambut merah sambil meraih sebotol minuman dingin, sedangkan namja ber rambut hitam memilih berjalan kearah jendela. Matanya tertuju pada se-kelompok namja yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan. Ani! Mungkin lebih tepat nya pada seorang namja yang baru saja mencetak angka dengan aksi nya yang sangat memukau perhatian semua orang.

"Hyung! Kemari dan lihatlah, Kyuhyun mencetak angka lagi!" Teriak namja ber rambut hitam.

"Uhukkk.. uhhukk… jinsim-iseyo?" namja ber rambut merah itu tersedak saat minum, dengan segera ia berlari menghampiri namja ber rambut hitam. Kedua namja itu pun sama-sama melihat seorang namja yang yang sedang bermain basket di lapangan, yang diketahui bernama Kyuhyun. Namja itu berhenti sekilas dan berlari ke sisi lapangan untuk ber istirahat sejenak. Saat sedang istirahat, Kyuhyun beralih menatap ke jendela perpustakaan lantai dua dan mendapati dua orang namja yang sangat ia kenal sedang memperhatikan nya.

"Minnie hyung! Hyukkie-ah!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangan nya pada kedua namja yang tengah memperhatikan nya, kedua namja itu membalas lambaian tangan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kalian melihat aksi ku tadi? Eotteohge? Hebat kan?" lanjutnya masih tetap berteriak.

"Babo! Jangan terlalu bangga! Permainan mu masih biasa-biasa saja." Ledek namja ber rambut hitam yang diketahui ber nama Eunhyuk atau lebih akrab di panggil Hyukkie.

"Berjuanglah Kyunnie! Jangan dengar omongan Hyukkie, dia hanya iri padamu. Fighting!" Teriak namja ber rambut merah memberi semangat yang diketahui ber nama Sungmin atau lebih akrab di panggil Minnie.

"Kyu~~~" Panggil seorang namja yang sedang bermain di lapangan. Merasa ada yang memanggil namanya, Kyuhyun pun kembali ke lapangan untuk melanjut kan permainan nya yang sempat tertunda. Sedangkan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk masih tetap pada posisi mereka, memperhatikan namja yang sama-sama mereka sukai, Kyuhyun.

Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, dan Lee Hyukjae adalah sahabat yang terjalin saat mereka masih di taman kanak-kanak. Entah sejak kapan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk mulai menyukai Kyuhyun. Namun, sampai detik ini pun status mereka masih tetap 'bersahabat'.

"Dari dulu sampai sekarang Kyuhyun selalu tampan ya, meskipun tubuh nya berkeringat." Ucap Sungmin sambil menopang dagu nya.

"Kau benar hyung, dari dulu sampai sekarang dia memang tampan. Tak salah jika kita berdua menyukai nya…" Eunhyuk melipat kedua tangan nya di dada.

"Gawat!"

"Wae?" Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah Sungmin.

"Sudah waktu nya aku pergi les!" Sahut Sungmin saat melihat jam di pergelangan tangan nya.

"Hari ini jadwal berpidato menggunakan bahasa Mandarin ya hyung?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ne, untuk hari ini waktu nya di percepat. Mianhae, aku harus pergi duluan." Sungmin mengemasi semua barang-barang nya ke dalam tas dan pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk sendiri di perpustakaan.

"Ne, hati-hati hyung!" Teriak Eunhyuk yang semoga saja masih dapat di dengar oleh Sungmin. Sekarang, hanya tinggal Eunhyuk sendiri di perpustakaan. Eunhyuk pun kembali pada kegiatan awal nya, memperhatikan Kyuhyun.

'_sebenarnya, siapa yang kau sukai?'_ batin Eunhyuk menatap sayu kearah Donghae.

"HOAHMM~~" Eunhyuk terlonjak kaget mendengar seseorang menguap dengan sangat keras nya. Sungguh perilaku yang tidak sopan.

"Nugu?" Teriak Eunhyuk was-was. Tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa sekarang Eunhyuk sangat takut. Jujur saja, meskipun sekarang dunia ini sudah modern, tetap saja Eunhyuk masih percaya dengan keberadaan hantu di siang bolong seperti ini. _'Apakah itu hantu?'_ batin Eunhyuk. Tiba-tiba muncul lah sesosok namja dengan paras yang sungguh tampan.

"Jadi ini yang di sebut cinta segitiga?" Ucap namja itu sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya. Terlihat sekali bahwa namja itu baru saja bangun dari tidur nyenyak nya.

"Yack! Lee Donghae! Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Aku disini karena tempat ini adalah tempat tidur siang ku. Oh ya, mianhae aku tak bermaksud menguping pembicaraan kalian." Ucap namja itu yang kita ketahui bernama Donghae.

"Jadi… Dari tadi kau dengar ya?" Ujar Eunhyuk lirih, sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Kalau aku jadi kau, pasti aku langsung curi _'start'_ saja." Donghae tak menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk tadi, ia malah menopang dagu nya sambil menerawang ke atas, membayang kan dirinya jika berada di posisi Eunhyuk.

"Kau ini sungguh babo, bisa-bisa nya akrab dengan saingan mu sendiri!" Lanjut Donghae.

**BRAKK**

"KYAA~~!" Eunhyuk melemparkan sebuah buku kearah Donghae, namun beruntung Donghae masih dapat menghindarinya. Sehingga wajah tampan nya tak terkena lemparan buku tadi. Dengan cepat Eunhyuk berlari meraih tas nya untuk pergi tanpa memperdulikan Donghae.

"Yack! Kau ini kenapa?" Marah Donghae yang tidak terima di lempar sebuah buku oleh Eunhyuk, meskipun tak mengenainya.

"Jika kau tak tau apa-apa, jangan ikut campur!"

**BRAKK**

Eunhyuk keluar dari perpustakaan dan menutup pintunya kasar. Sedangkan Donghae hanya diam menatap sayu pintu yang baru saja di tutup kasar oleh Eunhyuk.

'_Aku diam, terpaku pada rasa penuh ketidakpastian._

_Harapan ku seolah patah tiada daya ketika mengetahui bahwa kau mencintai orang lain, bukan aku._

_Aku malu pada diriku yang tak pernah mampu untuk menyampaikan perasaan yang sudah lama ku pendam…_

_Aku tak mampu lagi menahan rasa ini_

_Disini… Aku hanya tertunduk menahan sakit nya kenyataan_

_Andai kau tau apa yang kurasakan, ingin sekali aku mengatakan __**cobalah untuk mencintaiku**__…_

_Namun sekarang aku hanya bisa diam menatap bayangmu yang seolah-olah tak peduli akan perasaan ku…'_

.

.

.

Eunhyuk terus berlari meninggalkan perpustakaan. 'Sial~ dasar namja kurang kerjaan! Kenapa sampai ketahuan olehnya?' batin Eunhyuk.

"Hosh… hosh… Eotteohge? Donghae itu kan type orang yang selalu membocorkan rahasia seseorang pada semua orang! Aarrrggghh—" Gerutu Eunhyuk entah pada siapa. Eunhyuk pun berjalan gontai untuk menunggu sebuah taksi. Sekarang, ia hanya ingin cepat pulang. Besok? Ah~ kita lihat saja besok bagaimana nasib Eunhyuk. Semoga saja Dewi Fortuna masih mau berbaik hati padanya.

#keeseokan harinya

Eunhyuk nampak was-was melihat situasi sekolah. Saat ini ia sedang berada di lapangan olahraga, mengikuti pelajaran jam pertama yang paling ia benci. _'apa Donghae sudah menbocorkan nya?'_

**PLUK!**

Seseorang menepuk bahu Eunhyuk pelan. "KYAAA~~"

"asishh~ tak usah berteriak seperti itu! Kau kenapa? Dari tadi melamun terus." Tanya seorang namja yang merupakan teman satu kelas Eunhyuk.

"Hah? Apa? Eh, tidak apa-apa kok!" Eunhyuk langsung berlari ke pinggir lapangan untuk istirahat dan menenangkan pikiran nya, meninggalkan teman satu kelas nya yang menatapnya _'Aneh'_.

'_Hah~ syukurlah… Sepertinya Donghae tutup mulut. Padahal, tadinya ku pikir dia akan membocorkan nya. Ternyata tidak.'_ Eunhyuk memandang kearah Donghae yang sedang bermain basket dengan pesona khas nya. _'Jika dilihat-lihat, sepertinya Donghae anak yang baik dan menyenangkan. Eh? Apa yang ku pikirkan?'_ Eunhyuk menggeleng-geleng kan kepala nya kuat untuk mengusir pemikiran nya tentang Donghae. Kyuhyun yang melihat tingkah aneh Eunhyuk yang notabene adalah sahabat nya, langsung menhampirinya dan menepuk bahu nya pelan.

"KYAAA~~" Eunhyuk berteriak kaget –lagi-.

"Hyukkie-ah, kau kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun khawatir melihat respon Eunhyuk yang tidak seperti biasanya.

"A-a-ani Kyu! Aku, baik-baik saja, hehehe.."

"Baik-baik saja apa nya? Seharian ini ku lihat kau selalu kelihatan gelisah. Apa ada masalah?"

"a-ani Kyu! Tidak apa-apa, sungguh!"

"Hmp… Jika kau ada masalah, kau pasti bias melewatinya sambil tertawa tanpa membuat orang lain khawatir. Kau kan kuat, tidak seperti Minnie hyung." Eunhyuk menatap Kyuhyun yang juga sedang memperhatikan Sungmin yang bermain basket dengan tatapan sayu. Entah kenapa, Eunhyuk merasa sangat bersalah dan sedih secara bersamaan. Bersalah, karena selama ini secara tidak langsung ia telah memberat kan usaha Sungmin untuk mendapatkan Kyuhyun. Sedih, sedih karena selama ini orang yang dicintainya tak pernah mengkhawatir kan nya, dan malah mengkhawatirkan sahabat nya. Selain itu, Eunhyuk juga menyesal karena ia baru sadar bahwa Sungmin adalah sosok yang lemah dan rapuh, tidak sepertinya dirinya. Ya! Tidak seperti dirinya…

#sepulang sekolah

Terlihat 2 namja tengah berdiri di depan loker sekolah dalam keadaan diam. Sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang.

"Kyunnie~! Hyukkie-ah!" Teriak seorang namja ber rambut merah sambil berlari-lari kecil menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk.

"Mianhamnida membuat kalian menunggu lama."

"Gwaenchana. Sudah menyerahkan tugas nya?" Tanya Eunhyuk.

"Ne, sudah. Aku dimarahi Park songsaengnim, katanya aku ini _'lama'_" Lirih Sungmin sambil mengembungkan pipinya.

"Maksud Park songsaengnim, cara berlari mu yang lamban hyung! Hahaha…" Canda Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Kyunnie jahat! Kenapa malah menertawai ku? Padahal kan, aku sudah berjuang!" Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun pelan. Dan terjadilah acara _'pukul-pukulan'_ antara Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Sedangkan Eunhyuk? Dia hanya menatap miris dan tersenyum simpul melihat kedua sahabat nya yang sedang bercanda ria namun terlihat mesra.

"A-a-ampun, ampun hyung! Appo…" Protes Kyuhyun pada Sungmin.

"Habis nya sih, kau selalu meledek ku. Week~~" Balas Sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidah nya pada Kyuhyun.

"Mmmpp… hyung, setelah ini apa kau ada acara?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Eh? Bukankah kita akan langsung pulang?" Sungmin balik bertanya.

"Aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat. Kau mau kan menemaniku?"

"Kalau begitu, Hyukkie juga ikut ya?" Pinta Sungmin. Eunhyuk kaget mendengar namanya di panggil.

"M-mianhae, aku mempunyai janji dengan seseorang hari ini."

"Eh? Dengan siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Sungmin serempak.

"Mmmpp.. itu… itu…" Eunhyuk nampak kebingungan harus menjawab apa.

**SRET**

"Dengan dia!" Eunhyuk menarik lengan Donghae yang kebetulan lewat diantara mereka.

"Donghae hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Sudahlah, kalian pergi saja." Eunhyuk mendorong Kyuhyun dan Sungmin agar cepat pergi.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ayo, Minnie hyung!" Kyuhyun meraih tangan Sungmin dan menggenggam tangan nya erat. Mereka meninggalkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae sambil berpegangan tangan. Meninggalkan beribu-ribu goresan luka yang dirasakan oleh seseorang.

'_Ketika ku buka mata ini lebih lebar…_

_Ternyata luka itu nyata! Ternyata perih itu bukan mimpi belaka!_

_Rasa khawatir mu yang kupikir tertuju padaku dalam mimpi, ternyata tertuju pada__**nya**__ dalam kenyataan…_

_Uluran tangan yang kau tujukan padaku dalam mimpi, ternyata bukan untuk ku dalam kenyataan…_

_Hangat nya genggaman tangan mu yang kau berikan pada telapak tangan ku dalam mimpi, ternyata terasa dingin dan hampa pada telapak tangan ku dalam kenyataan…'_

"Kau benar-benar babo, ya?" Ucap Donghae menyadarkan lamunan Eunhyuk.

"Berisik! Jangan ikut campur!"

"Seharusnya kau merengek minta ikut, bukan nya menolak. Atau, jika perlu buat saja Sungmin hyung pulang duluan. Babo~ Babo~ Babo~" Ledek Donghae dengan childish style nya yang selalu terpatri dalam kebiasaan bersikap nya.

"Kau bisa diam tidak? Kau ini, jika aku berbuat seperti itu Minnie hyung, maka dia akan sangat sedih. Minnie hyung itu orang yang lemah, cengeng, dan gampang terluka. Dia itu sangat rapuh. Maka dari itu, aku yang lebih kuat ini harus melindungi nya." Lanjut Eunhyuk sambil melipat kedua tangan nya di depan dada, seolah-olah menampak kan bahwa dia benar-benar orang yang kuat.

"Meskipun kau sendiri yang harus terluka?" Eunhyuk terdiam dan menunduk kan kepala nya.

"Anio, aku ini kuat. Jadi tak masalah selagi aku bisa melihat orang-orang yang kucintai dapat tersenyum karena indah merasakan cinta. Terlebih lagi mereka adalah sahabat ku. Di dalam hidup ku, PERSAHABATAN ITU NOMOR SATU!" Eunhyuk pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang terus menatap nya miris. Namun, baru saja beberapa langkah, Eunhyuk menghentikan langkah nya dan berbalik menatap Donghae.

"Oh ya, mianhae sudah memanfaat kan mu… Bye~~" Eunhyuk kembali melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun seseorang menggenggam tangan nya kuat, menginterupsi langkah nya. Eunhyuk berbalik dan mendapatkan wajah Donghae yang sangat dekat dengan wajahnya.

**BLUSH**

Pipi Eunhyuk tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi merah, seperti kepiting rebus. Donghae menatap nya tajam, membuat Eunhyuk merasa tak nyaman sendiri di tatap seperti itu.

"A-apa l-la-lagi?" Tanya Eunhyuk tergagap-gagap.

"Lee Hyukjae! Kau harus mentraktirku." Donghae menyeringai setan, menghilangkan aura-aura childish nya dan menimbulkan aura-aura kegelapan dan membuat atmosfer di sekitarnya menjadi dingin.

"Mwo? Kenapa aku harus mentraktirmu?"

"Dasar tidak tau terima kasih! Kau kan sudah memanfaat kan ku. Masa mau langsung dibuang begitu saja? Itu kan TIDAK SOPAN." Ucap Donghae dengan penuh penekanan pada kalimat terakhir nya.

"Kalau kau tak mau… Terpaksa, ku bocor kan saja rahasia mu dan Minnie hyung pada semua orang yang ada di sekolah ini."

"KYAA~~ baiklah… baiklah…"

"Ayo pergi!" Donghae merangkul pundak Eunhyuk meninggal kan lorong loker sekolah.

.

.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin bingung karena sedari tadi Kyuhyun terus menarik tangan nya.

"Kau ingat kan besok hari apa hyung?"

"Tentu saja! Besok kan hari jum'at, mana mungkin aku lupa. Kau ini, ada-ada saja. Hahaha.." Tawa Sungmin dengan tampang innocent, tanpa memperdulikan Kyuhyun yang sedang menatap nya dengan tatapan _'lapar'_ karena wajah innocent Sungmin yang benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Bukan itu maksud ku Minnie hyung, kau ingat kan jika besok sahabat kita akan ber ulang tahun?"

"Ah iya! Besok kan hari ulang tahun nya Hyukkie. Kenapa aku bisa lupa? Asihh…" Sungmin menepuk jidat nya berkali-kali membuat nya terlihat semakin imut di mata Kyuhyun. Mereka berdua terus berjalan menelurusi Insadong Market. Mereka pun berhenti dan memasuki sebuah toko yang terdapat berbagai macam pernak-pernik yang sangat indah.

"Kyu, bagaimana kalau kita berikan ini pada Hyukkie?" Tunjuk Sungmin pada sebuah kotak yang berisikan tiga boneka tradisional lambang persahabatan.

"Ide bagus! Kau memang pandai memilih." Puji Kyuhyun sambil mengacak-ngacak rambut Sungmin sayang.

"Agassi, tolong bungkus ini dengan pembungkus kado bergambar kan strawberry. Dan jangan lupa, selipkan kartu ucapan 'happy birthday' atas nama Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di dalam nya." Ujar Kyuhyun. Pegawai toko itu pun membungkus kotak boneka itu, dan tak lupa menyelipkan sebuah kartu ucapan 'happy birthday' di dalam nya. Setelah selesai, Kyuhyun pun mengambil pesanan nya dan memberikan 48.000 won pada kasir. Setelah itu, mereka pun keluar dari toko itu dan berniat pulang. Namun langkah Kyuhyun terhenti saat melewati sebuah toko perhiasan. Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin menuju toko itu.

"Kyu, kau mau apa lagi?" Tanya Sungmin, namun Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan nya dan malah menghampiri seorang namja paruh baya yang sedang membersihkan sebuah permata.

"Ajeosshi! Mana pesanan ku?" Namja paruh baya itu ter kaget dan hampir menjatuhkan permata dalam genggaman tangan nya gara-gara teguran Kyuhyun.

"Aiisssshh… Dasar bocah tak tau sopan santun! Kau mengagetkan ku babo!" Marah namja itu pada Kyuhyun.

"Hehehe… Mianhae, aku tak bermaksud."

"Hah~ Kau memang selalu seperti ini Kyuhyun-ah… Baiklah, tunggu sebentar." Namja paruh baya itu pergi menuju sebuah pintu. Tak lama kemudian, namja itu keluar dengan sebuah kotak berukuran kecil berwarna merah di tangan nya.

"Ini! Sesuai yang kau minta." Namja paruh baya itu menyerahkan kotak itu kepada Kyuhyun.

"Gomapseumnida, uang nya sudah ku transfer tadi pagi~" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin keluar dari toko perhiasan tersebut.

"Kyu! Sebenar nya kau mau apa? Kenapa sedari tadi tangan ku hanya ditarik kesana-kemari memasuki sebuah toko? Seberapa banyak hadiah yang akan kau berikan pada Hyukkie? Kau bahkan belum menjawab pertanyaan ku tadi!" Sungmin melepaskan tangan nya paksa dari genggaman Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun ber balik menatap Sungmin yang sedang menatap nya kesal.

"Wae? Kau cemburu hyung?" Sungmin hanya diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun barusan. Tak bisa Sungmin pungkiri jika ia merasakan perasaan yang entah itu apa. Yang jelas, Sungmin sangat kesal karena Kyuhyun akan memberikan 2 buah kado yang menurut nya terlihat istimewa. Kyuhyun meraih kedua tangan Sungmin dan menggenggam nya erat.

"Hyung, ada sesuatu yang ingin ku katakana padamu."

"Katakan lah, aku akan mendengar kan." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan nya kearah sebuah toko di sebelah kanan nya.

"Tataplah aku saat sedang berbicara. Aku paling tidak suka dengan orang yang tak mau menatap wajah lawan bicaranya." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada yang serius. Sungmin berbalik menatap Kyuhyun.

"Aku tau aku salah. Aku tau seharus nya ini tak terjadi diantara kita. Aku tau apa yang kalian sembunyikan selama ini dariku. Aku tau kau dan Hyukkie sama-sama mencintai ku, aku tau semua itu. Namun, ada satu hal yang perlu kau tau…" Kyuhyun berjongkok di hadapan Sungmin dan membuka kotak kecil berwarna merah yang berisikan sebuah cincin yang sangat indah.

"Lee Sungmin, saranghae… maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" Sungmin membelalak kan mata nya kaget. Entah mengapa rasanya sulit sekali untuk bergerak. Sungmin bingung apakah ia harus senang atau sedih? Senang karena hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu-tunggu oleh nya, dan sedih karena merasa bersalah pada Hyukkie, sahabat nya yang sudah ia anggap sebagai namdongsaeng nya sendiri.

"Minnie hyung, bagaimana dengan mu?"  
"A-aku… aku.. aku tak tau. Aku, memang mencintai mu. Tapi—"

"Apakah kau memikirkan Hyukkie?"

"N-ne, aku merasa bersalah pada nya…"

"Wae? Kenapa kau harus merasa bersalah pada nya? Kita ini sahabat bukan?"

"Justru karena kita sahabat aku malah makin merasa bersalah…" Kyuhyun berdiri dari jongkok nya dan menangkup kan kedua tangan nya di pipi bulat Sungmin.

"Dengarkan aku, yang terpenting sekarang adalah dirimu sendiri. Katakanlah 'ya' jika hatimu mengatakan 'ya', dan jangan katakan 'tidak' jika hatimu mengatakan 'ya'. Karena itu berarti kau membohongi dirimu sendiri. Sekarang ku tanya sekali lagi, maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?" Sungmin menatap mata Kyuhyun dalam.

"I-iya, a-aku ingin menjadi kekasih mu. N-nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun." Susah payah Sungmin mengucapkan nya dengan wajah yang memerah padam. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban dari Sungmin. Kyuhyun menyemat kan sebuah cincin di jari manis Sungmin dan mendekatkan wajah nya, menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Bibir mereka saling bertautan, menyalurkan seluruh rasa cinta yang selama ini mereka pendam. Ciuman yang hanya di dasari dengan cinta, tanpa ada nafsu sedikitpun berlangsung dengan lama nya. Mereka terus saja berciuman tanpa memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang yang berlalu-lalang di sekitar nya. Mengingat mereka masih berada di Insadong Market Area.

.

.

.

"Aku berhasil!" Teriak Donghae kegirangan yang sedari tadi sedang bermain bowling.

"Berikutnya giliranmu! Ayo cepat main." Lanjut Donghae sambil menyerahkan bola bowling pada Eunhyuk.

"Kya~~ kenapa aku harus ikut bermain bowling hah? Aku ingin cepat pulang!" Teriak Eunhyuk pada Donghae. Terlihat jelas bahwa saat ini Eunhyuk benar-benar kesal dan lelah.

"Baiklah.. Kalau begitu, cepat bermain dan selesai kan permainan ini agar bisa cepat pulang. Tapi kau tak akan ku ijinkan pulang jika nilai mu tidak melebihi nilai ku." Ujar Donghae. Eunhyuk pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya untuk memulai permainan bowling.

.

.

15 menit kemudian

.

"Horeee! Aku menang!" Teriak Eunhyuk saat melihat skor akhirnya.

"Aku kalah…" Lirih Donghae saat memandangi kertas nista yang merupakan skornya.

"ANDWE~~ Ini tidak mungkin! Aku ini namja tampan yang digilai banyak yeoja dan namja uke, kenapa kau bisa mengalahkan ku?" Teriak Donghae frustasi.

"Ayo kita pergi." Donghae menarik tangan Eunhyuk keluar dari tempat bowling menuju ke suatu tempat.

**#Ruang karaoke**

"Ternyata nilai mu hanya 60 ya! Hahahaa…" Eunhyuk tertawa lepas melihat skor karaoke Donghae yang terpampang di depan layar.

"Sial, kenapa aku kalah terus? Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan mengalahkan mu dengan menyanyikan lagu cinta!" Donghae berdiri dan menempatkan mic di depan mulut nya, ia menarik nafas panjang bersiap untuk bernyanyi dan—

"Aku adalah anak gembala

Selalu riang serta gembira~

Karena aku senang bekerja

Tak pernah malas atau pun lengah~

_Tra lala lala lala~~"_ Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya tak percaya, mulut nya menganga dengan sangat lebar nya melihat Dongha yang sedang menyanyikan _'LAGU CINTA'_ dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan penghayatan yang luar biasa dahsyat nya.

"Nah, kau lihat kan? Nilai ku naik menjadi 97!" Ujar Donghae dengan sangat bangga nya.

"HMMPHH—" Eunhyuk membekap mulut nya menahan tawa.

"Kenapa kau menertawakan ku? Coba saja untuk mendapatkan nilai yang lebih tinggi dari ku. Ku yakin kau tak akan mampu." Donghae melipat kedua tangan nya di dada. Ia memperhatikan Eunhyuk yang berdiri dan mulai bernyanyi. Eunhyuk bernyanyi dengan suara indah nya yang terdengar merdu di telinga Donghae. Saat music telah berhenti, nampak lah dua digit angka yang merupakan angka **99** di depan layar.

.

.

**#Insadong Market Area**

"Sekarang mau kemana lagi? Uang ku tinggal sedikit!" Tanya Eunhyuk pada Donghae yang sedari tadi menggenggam tangan nya. Entah sadar atau tidak, mereka terus ber gandengan tangan tanpa rasa canggung, mereka seperti sudah terbiasa melakukan ini layak nya sepasang kekasih.

"Mmmpp, tunggu sebentar!" Donghae berlari menghampiri sebuah mesin besar yang berisikan berbagai macam boneka yang lucu-lucu.

"Aku akan mengambilkan boneka itu untuk mu." Tunjuk Donghae pada sebuah boneka berbentuk kotak berwarna kuning, salah satu tokoh cartoon yang digemari oleh anak-anak yang di kenal dengan nama 'Spongebob Squarepants'. Donghae memasukan sebuah coin ke dalam mesin itu. Mesin itu mulai bergerak dibawah kendali Donghae. Eunhyuk tersenyum melihat Donghae yang selalu gagal mendapat kan boneka, selain itu sudah berkali-kali ia memasuk kan coin untuk mendapat kan boneka tujuan nya. Eunhyuk semakin terkikik geli saat melihat Donghae yang tengah memukul-mukul tombol berwarna hijau sambil berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

'_Ada apa dengan ku? Kenapa sekarang dengan mudah nya aku selalu tertawa? Bahkan aku tidak ingat sudah berapa kali aku tertawa saking sering nya. Padahal, tadi suasana hati ku sangat buruk sampai-sampai untuk tersenyum pun aku tak bisa. Namun begitu sadar… Aku sudah terbawa oleh keceriaan __**nya**__. Hanya dengan melakukan hal-hal bersama Donghae, hati ku sudah kembali normal dan melupakan apa yang telah terjadi sebelum nya. Entah sejak kapan perasaan ini mulai muncul, namun… Donghae-ah saranghae…'_

.

.

.

"Hah~ Capek sekali ya. Buat apa sih, boneka Patrick ini? Padahal kan aku ingin boneka Spongebob. Meskipun Spongebob itu babo, tapi jika di banding kan dengan Patrick, si bintang laut ini sangat babo melebihi ke babo an mu." Ucap Eunhyuk sambil memperhati kan boneka bintang laut ber warna merah jambu dengan seksama.

"Boneka itu kuberikan sebagai balasan karena kau sudah mentraktir ku sesuai perjanjian kita."

"Babo! Yang seperti ini kau bilang sebagai balasan? Boneka babo ini mana bisa di jadikan sebagai balasan atas kebaikan ku?"

"Kau ini namja tak tau di untung. Aku kan sudah menyumbang kan tenaga ku untuk menemani mu yang sedang merasakan _'patah hati'_"

"Tetapi, tak sepantas nya namja cantik dan manis seperti mu merasakan _'patah hati'_ oleh seorang namja biasa. Terlebih lagi, orang itu adalah sahabat mu sendiri."

**BLUSH**

Wajah Eunhyuk berubah menjadi merah, jantung nya berdetak tak karuan, badan nya terasa panas dan… Senang.

'_Kenapa perasaan ku menjadi seperti ini? Pasti wajah ku sudah memerah. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?'_ Batin Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menundukan kepala nya, agar wajah nya yang merah tak terlihat oleh Donghae.

"mmp,, sudah waktu nya aku pulang! Bye~" Eunhyuk membalikan badan nya dan hendak berlari, namun Donghae menarik tangan nya sehingga sekarang Eunhyuk berada dalam dekapan nya.

"Babo! Kau sudah bosan hidup ya? Perhatikan baik-baik lampu lalu lintas."

"Haha… Mianhae, dan gomawo."

"Jangan memaksa kan untuk tertawa. Aku tahu kau bukan lah Namja yang kuat!"

DHEG

"A… aku… aku…" Eunhyuk mengalihkan pandangan nya dari tatapan Donghae, tanpa sengaja ia melihat 2 orang namja yang sangat ia kenal sedang berjalan berdua sambil ber gandengan tangan dengan senyum, tawa, dan canda. Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Sungmin, sahabat nya. Segera saja ia berbalik menatap Donghae lagi.

"Hahaha… Kau ini berlebihan sekali. Aku tak apa-apa, sungguh!" Canda Eunhyuk sambil memukul lengan Donghae pelan.

"Aku, harus segera pulang! Sampai besok ya, Hae~" Eunhyuk berlari sambil melambai kan tangan nya meninggal kan Donghae yang tengah menatap object yang tadi menarik perhatian nya Eunhyuk.

'_Aku tau kau tak cukup kuat untuk menahan perasaan itu…_

_Aku bosan melihat mu yang selalu bertingkah seolah-olah __**tidak ada apa-apa**_

_Aku tau senyum dan tawa mu itu palsu…_

_Tapi aku mohon, jangan siksa dirimu sendiri dengan perasaan itu_

_Jangan tahan air mata mu yang selalu berontak untuk di keluar kan_

_Dan jangan juga kau menangis seorang diri…_

_Menangislah dalam dekapan ku…'_

.

.

.

.

Kini Eunhyuk sedang berada di depan loker nya. Seharian ini ia selalu menghindari Sungmin, dan belum mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun pada nya. Entah apa yang membuat nya melakukan itu pada sahabat nya sendiri. Cemburu? Pada awal nya memang iya, namun semenjak Donghae berada di samping nya, entah mengapa ia sudah bisa merelakan Kyuhyun pada Sungmin yang notabene adalah sahabat nya sendiri. Lalu apa yang menyebabkan nya melakukan hal ini? Entahlah… Ia sendiri pun bingung kenapa ia menghindari sahabat nya sendiri. Yang jelas sekarang, Eunhyuk belum siap menemui Sungmin.

'_Aku… Jahat sekali pada Minnie hyung, kenapa aku malah menghindari nya? Dia pasti sedih dan menangis…'_ Eunhyuk terus melamun, hingga seruan seseorang membuyar kan lamunan nya.

"Hei, kau! Kau yang kemarin pergi jalan-jalan di Insadong Market Area bersama Donghae kan?" Tanya yeoja itu sinis.

"Jika di perhatikan, kau ini namja jelek yang biasa-biasa saja. Kau itu tak cocok jika di sanding kan dengan Donghae-KU!" Ejek yeoja yang satu nya lagi. Jessica dan Yoona adalah dua yeoja yang terkenal akan kelakuan nakal nya ber sama para namja club malam.

"Kau ingin berlagak seperti pacar nya ya?" Ucap Jessica dengan nada 'merendahkan'.

"Itu semua tak ada hubungan nya dengan kalian! Kalian tak berhak ikut campur." Balas Eunhyuk tak kalah sengit.

"Apa katamu? Kau itu namja! Dan Donghae juga namja! Tidak sepantasnya kau menyukai namja. Dasar abnormal! Tidak sopan! Jangan dekati Kyunnie-KU!"

"Hentikan!" Donghae datang disaat yang tepat. Donghae mencengkram tangan Jessica dengan sangat kuat menghentikan perbuatan nya yang hendak menampar Eunhyuk.

"H-Hae…" Jessica kaget akan kedatangan Donghae.

"Kau membela namja abnormal murahan ini?" Lanjut Yoona.

"Jaga ucapan mu! Siapa yang kau maksud abnormal dan murahan? Ber kaca lah sebelum berbicara. Disini, sebenar nya siapa yang berlagak sebagai pacar ku? Dia atau kau, eoh?" Bentak Donghae yang tak terima Eunhyuk di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Jessica dan Yoona. Setelah Donghae mengatakan itu, Jessica dan Yoona pun pergi meninggalkan Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Hikss… mereka benar Hae, aku ini namja abnormal murahan yang dengan seenak nya menyukai namja. Hikss.. Perkataan mu kemarin ternyata benar, aku tidak sekuat seperti yang selalu ku katakan. Hiks…" Entah sejak kapan Eunhyuk sudah menangis, kali ini ia benar-benar tak kuat untuk menahan air matanya. Donghae mendekat ke arah Eunhyum dan memeluk nya erat.

"Padahal hikss aku sendiri yang membiarkan mereka… tapi aku malah melampias kan rasa kesal ku pada Sungmin hyung hikss… aku ini memang payah ya, aku benar-benar jahat. Aku tak pantas di sebut sebagai sahabat lagi oleh nya. Selama ini aku—"

"sssshhhtt, jangan dilanjut kan. Sekarang, manangis lah sesuka hati mu. Aku berbicara seperti itu kemarin karena aku melihat mu berjuang keras untuk menahan air matamu agar tidak jatuh. Babo…" Donghae terus saja memeluk Eunhyuk dengan sangat erat nya, begitu pun dengan Eunhyuk yang terus menangis dalam dekapan Donghae.

'_Hal-hal lemah dan kotor yang ada dalam diriku…_

_Semua nya telah mencair karena__**nya**_

_Selama ini, aku selalu ingin di mengerti oleh seseorang…_

_Meski kelihatan nya tertawa, tapi di dalam hati ku aku menangis_

_Tapi kini, aku sudah tidak apa-apa_

_Aku sudah meng-ikhlaskan nya…_

_Aku tak ingin persahabatan ku dengan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hyung hancur begitu saja hanya karena perkara __**cinta**__…_

_Karena aku sangat menyanyangi Kyuhyun dan Minnie hyung_

_Aku tak ingin kehilangan sahabat-sahabat ku…_

_Gomawo Hae-ah… Saranghae…'_

.

.

.

#keesokan harinya

"Kejutan hadiah? Ternyata hari itu mereka pergi hanya untuk membelikan hadiah kejutan untuk mu ya?" Teriak Donghae tak percaya.

"Ne, begitulah kejadian sebenar nya. Meskipun mereka telah resmi pacaran saat membelikan hadiah untuk ku, dan meminta ijin padaku agar merestui hubungan mereka." Rupanya, Eunhyuk sekarang sedang menceritakan kejadian sebenar nya pada Donghae. Setelah menangis dalam dekapan Donghae kemarin, Eunhyuk langsung pergi ke taman belakang sekolah dan menemukan Sungmin yang tengah menangis di pelukan Kyuhyun yang sedang membawa sebuah kantong berisikan hadiah untuk nya. Saat itu pula, Eunhyuk langsung berlari dan memeluk kedua sahabat nya itu dan saling meminta maaf. Setelah nya, hubungan mereka kembali normal layak nya 'persahabatan' yang telah terjalin dengan sangat lamanya. Tak terkecuali Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sekarang telah mengganti status mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Lalu? Apa kau mengijinkan mereka pacaran?" Tanya Donghae lagi.

"Tentu saja. Mereka sahabat ku, bahkan aku mengucapkan 'selamat' pada mereka." Jawab Eunhkyu santai tanpa beban sedikit pun.

"Babo! Babo! Idiot! Payah!" Teriak Donghae frustasi sambil menyedot kembali susu kotak rasa coklat nya.

"Wae? Apa yang salah? Lagi pula, sudahlah… Aku juga sudah merelakan Kyuhyun pada Minnie hyung. Aku sangat Ikhlas… Aku lega karena kemarin kau membiar kan ku menangis. Rasanya… Aku mulai bisa melangkah maju!" Ujar Eunhyuk dengan semangat yang membara.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu… tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" Tanya Eunhyuk sinis karena merasakan aura-aura aneh disekitar nya.

"Tapi sepertinya kau perlu waktu lama untuk bisa merasakan kembali yang dinamakan cinta. Bisa-bisa kau baru akan menikah di umur 55 tahun lo~~!" ucap Donghae dengan seringai iblis nya dan di sertai tanduk iblis nya yang selalu bisa muncul kapan saja yang ia pinjam dari Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Donghae sudah bosan menggunakan senyuman childish nya.

"APA KAU BILANG? Kau ini sungguh menyebalkan! Kau sendiri juga kebanyakan bermain dan memamerkan aura childish mu, jadi sepertinya kau juga akan menikah di umur 55 tahun. Hahahaha…" Eunhyuk tertawa lepas membalas ejekan yang Donghae lontarkan padanya.

"Berarti kita cocok dong?" Tanya Donghae dengan wajah innocent. Tiba-tiba saja Eunhyuk menghentikan tawanya dan wajah nya mulai memanas.

"…" Tak ada jawaban dari Eunhyuk.

"…"

"wah~ kenapa wajah mu memerah Hyukkie chagi?"

"…" Eunhyuk masih tetap diam. Dengan wajah merah yang semakin menaiki level paling atas.

"Hahaha… Leher dan telinga mu juga memerah chagi-ya~!" Donghae tertawa bagaikan iblis yang gila akan neraka. Sedang kan Eunhyuk terus menundukan wajah nya yang memerah akibat ulah Donghae

.

_**Friend is someone who know sad behind your happy,**_

_**Cry behind your laugh,**_

_**Care behind your angry,**_

_**And word behind your quiet…**_

**THE END**

Jeongmal Kamshahamnida sudah menyempat kan waktu nya untuk membaca fanfic ini ^^

Apakah ending nya menggantung?

Menggantung kah?

Perlu sequel kah?

Semua terserah kepada readers sekalian . .

Don't forget to **REVIEW** please…


End file.
